A HTF Pokemon Tale
by pingerzuprulez
Summary: When Sniffles the Anteater creates a special machine, everyone in Happy Tree Town somehow has possession of a Pokémon. Will contain my ocs and the HTF folks, pairings, and complete randomness. Possible Yaoi love-triangle in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A HTF Pokémon Tale

Chapter 1

It was just another quiet, chaotic morning in Happy Tree Town. Our story focuses on a bucktooth purple beaver, who was in his bedroom sound asleep when all of a sudden he awoke with a start when he felt something jump on top of him. He sat up to find himself looking into the eyes of a brown and tan rabbit creature.

"Buneary?" It said, making the beaver almost scream and jump out of his fur.

"Okay, I'm dreaming...it's just a dream Toothy...Pokemon don't exist...you'll wake up soon..."

Toothy went back to bed and was about to close his eyes when his cell phone went off. "Hello?... Hey Sniffles...Yeah, there's a Pokemon in my bed...It's a Buneary...Now? Can't I eat breakfast first?...Okay! Okay! I'll be over in a minute!...Allright...bye."

He sighed, got up and got dressed, and walked downstairs to find a red and white ball on his diningroom table. "So...you came out of this thing, huh?"

"Buneary!" It said as it jumped on Toothy's shoulder.

"Well, let's go see what Sniffles wanted."

And out the door they went. When they reached the anteater's house Toothy knocked on the door, which swung open as a pair of light blue hands grabbed the beaver and pulled him inside.

"Sniffles! What the heck man?"

The anteater just smiled as he closed the door. "I'm guessing that you want to know how you got a Pokemon, huh? Well I'll tell you. You see, I created this machine that travels to other dimensions and the minute I turned it on, this guy popped out."

He said as he pulled out a white and red ball. He threw it and out came a cat-creature.

"Meowth!" It said, eyeing the Buneary on Toothy's shoulder.

"And that's the case. Apparently all of Happy Tree Town has a Pokemon now."

Toothy just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Wow." Is all the stunned beaver could say.

"So,will you do me a favor Toothy?"

"Sure Sniffles."

"Will you battle me? I'm pretty sure that my Meowth wants to battle your Pokemon."

Toothy looked at Buneary and grinned.

"I was hoping you'd ask that. We're going to win though, right Buneary?"

"Bun-Bun!"

It said as it jumped on the ground and stood in a battle-ready stance. Sniffles smirked.

"We'll see about that. Meowth! Use Scratch!"

It growled and got it's claws out ready for an attack, then jumped at Buneary.

"Buneary! Dodge that attack and use ice beam! Freeze it solid!"

The bunny creature jumped in the air, dodging the attack, and shot a beam of ice at Meowth, causing it to retaliate backwards, freezing it into a huge icecube.

"No! Meowth!" Sniffles said in worry.

"Now Buneary! Use jumpkick! Break it open!"

And just like that, the iceblock cracked open, leaving meowth dazed and unable to battle. Sniffles just stood there shocked.

"How...How did you defeat me?"

Toothy ginned. "Me and Cuddles have the game. He's never been able to beat me."

The anteater chuckled. "So THAT'S why you're so strong. Retun Meowth!"

A bright light shined around Meowth, returning it into the pokeball. What Sniffles asked Toothy next would change everything for the beaver.

"Toothy, will you be my assistant?"

Toothy blinked before responding.

"Wait...YOU want ME to be your assistant?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, you seem to know a LOT about these creatures and most certainly know how to use them. So you could help me and the others out a lot."

Toothy thought for a moment, pondering about how this would work, then looked at his Buneary. The Pokemon looked back with trusting eyes, making the beaver smile.

"Okay Sniffles. I'll be your assistant."

Sniffles just smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Toothy left Sniffles' house, he headed back to his own house, his Pokemon partner right by his side.

"Hey! Toothy!"

Toothy turned his head to see a yellow beaver running towards him.

"Hey Honeycomb. What's up?"

"You got a female Buneary! That's so cute!"

Toothy chuckled and looked at the Pokemon his neighbor got.

"So, you got a Swablu, huh?"

"Yup! Hey, there's gonna be a news report on these creatures in our town. Want to watch it with me?"

"Sure."

And inside Honeycomb's house they went. As they sat down and faced the TV, sure enough there was a breaking news report that just popped up.

"This is breaking news, with The International News Center."

"Hello everyone. Thanks for tuning in. I'm Mirizy Bear. Todays top story is in Happy Tree Town. You know the popular game Pokemon? Well, Pokemon somehow found it's way to this little city. We now go to Katzumi Fox, our reporter for today who is in this Pokemon infested town now. Katzumi?"

"Thanks Mirizy. This epidemic of Pokemon was started by Sniffles Anteater, the town's doctor and scientist, who has a machine that transported these creatures to our world. Now there are apparently wild ones in the park, beach, even outside the border lines of this town. Pokeballs are now showing up in stores. If you want to have a team of Pokemon, I'd say go to the store now and get some pokeballs before they're sold out. Back to You Mirizy."

"Thanks Katzumi. We'll be keeping an eye out on this story for you and will update on anything new. We'll be right back."

As it went to a commercial, the two beavers just sat there, staring blankly at the TV set. Toothy's Cell phone broke the silence.

"Hello?...Hey Sniffles...Yeah I saw the news report...You want me to do that?...Well, I guess I could...Allright then...yes I'm going to the store now...Okay then...Bye."

He then looked at Honeycomb.

"I need to go and catch a Pokemon for Sniffles. Want to come with?"

"Sure!"

And out the door they went. Once they reached the store, they saw the clerks handing out pokeballs.

"Hello Flaky! How are you?"

"O-Oh! H-Hello Toothy and Honeycomb. I-I'm guessing you want Pokeballs, huh?"

The two beavers nodded. Flaky smiled and handed them both five pokeballs.

"C-Come back if you ever run out. P-Please, we have a lot more where that came from."

"Thanks Flaky. We will." Honeycomb cheerfully said.

"So, shall we head to the park?"

"I think we shall."


End file.
